poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Transformers: Fall of Cybertron
Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Transformers: Fall of Cybertron is the 12th YIFM/Transformers crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Summary The game begins on the Ark, the spacecraft the Autobots use to flee their dying homeworld of Cybertron. On their journey, the Decepticons attack. Optimus Prime engages Megatron directly on the outer surface of the Ark. Ratchet sends Bumblebee to his aid and finds Optimus just as Megatron is about to deliver a finishing blow. He dives in front of the shot, taking the fatal hit for Optimus. The game then flashes back to six days earlier. The Autobots defend the docked Ark from Decepticon forces and three Warp Cannons. Optimus realizes they have broken through Grimlock's post after unsuccessfully trying to contact him. Optimus leaves to help Ironhide, Warpath and their forces defend the Ark. Jazz, Cliffjumper and Sideswipe are sent to investigate, and while eliminating enemy tanks, Optimus's turret suddenly deactivates. As he leaves to repair it the room transforms around him, leading him to a brightly lit chamber where he unknowingly activates the city-sized ancient Autobot Metroplex. The Titan destroys two Decepticon Warp Cannons but is shot point-blank by the third and presumed dead. Then, Starscream and the Combaticons ambush and capture Optimus soon after and bring him before Megatron. As Megatron prepares to execute Optimus, Metroplex arrives and pummels him into the ground. With Megatron dead, Starscream claims leadership of the Decepticons and orders a tactical retreat. Meanwhile, Jazz, Sideswipe and Cliffjumper track Grimlock's signature to the Sea of Rust to locate him and his Lightning Strike Coalition Force composed of Slug, Sludge, Snarl and Swoop. After exploring the area and eliminating dozens of Decepticons, Jazz and Cliffjumper find Sludge's dead body and an enormous tower in a lake of Energon firing a bright beam into Cybertron's orbit. They find the Decepticon scientist Shockwave at the scene and discover it is a Space Bridge. Shockwave escapes the ensuing confrontation, and Cliffjumper becomes trapped, leaving Jazz to fight off the incoming Insecticon swarm. Cliffjumper overloads the tower, and he and Jazz are saved from the Tower's explosion by Sideswipe. They report back to Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet and Perceptor. Shortly after the Autobots salvage the Energon from the tower, Starscream and his Combaticons arrive to reclaim it. Onslaught, the Combaticons' leader, briefs them on a plan to ambush the Autobot transport carrying the Energon. The Combaticons Vortex, Brawl and Blast Off destroy the supports of the bridge the transport must cross. Starscream then orders the Decepticons to attack from the air despite warnings from Onslaught about the transport's anti-aircraft cannons. As a result, Swindle and Onslaught engage the Autobot ground forces and destroy the wheel struts underneath the transport. The transport activates its flight mode and the Autobots engage the Decepticon team. Starscream orders the Combaticons to abort the mission, but they defy him and combine to form Bruticus, who brings the transport down, inadvertently losing half the Energon in the crash. Starscream arrives at the crash site and arrests the Combaticons for insubordination. Elsewhere, Soundwave assembles a newer, more powerful chassis for Megatron, using it to resurrect him. Megatron then challenges Starscream and his loyalists for leadership of the Decepticons, kills his soldiers, defeats him and frees the Combaticons. He then leads a full-scale assault on the Autobot stronghold in the ruins of Iacon, where the massive Decepticon Trypticon's remains are kept. Megatron and his soldiers invade the facility and he takes Trypticon's power core, the heart of a transformer. He informs Trypticon that he is not being rescued as he "failed" him, but he congratulates him for destroying Iacon City and thousands more Autobots. Trypticon is then transformed into the Nemesis, the Decepticon flagship. Starscream, having been humiliated at the hands of Megatron, infiltrates Shockwave's towers and sabotages his lab equipment. In the lab he finds Grimlock being held prisoner. He offers Grimlock freedom in exchange for his fealty, but Grimlock escapes by grabbing and throwing Starscream into the restraint controls, presumably killing him. He reunites with his teammates Swoop, Slug, and Snarl; then proceeds to kill the defending Insecticons and the swarm leaders named Hardshell, Kickback, and Sharpshot. Grimlock learns from Shockwave that their processors were tampered with, leaving Grimlock with a speech impairment. By way of his Space Bridge, Shockwave also found a new planet inhabited by large creatures; these were used to inspire all of their new alternate forms. Grimlock was further modified, and now cannot transform on command, but must be in a state of rage to do so. He recalls a name that Sharpshot gave them, the Dinobots, and claims it as their new team name. Then he notices another Space Bridge tower that Shockwave has constructed nearby. Grimlock fights his way to Shockwave, biting his left arm off and rigging the tower to explode. The crumbling tower falls, killing Shockwave and Grimlock, and the portal in Cybertron's orbit begins to decay as the remaining three Dinobots watch in horror. Before the launch, Metroplex sacrifices himself by transferring all of his Energon to the Ark. Optimus then calls for the launch to try and escape through the portal before it closes, but the Decepticons arrive in the Nemesis to stop them. Soundwave leads the first wave of troops onto the ship through giant cables and destroys the Ark's automated defense system. Optimus sends Jetfire into space to disengage the cables. Bruticus launches from the Nemesis and destroys the Ark's fuel line before being fatally injured and blasted off the ship into empty space by Jazz and Jetfire. Nearby, Bumblebee takes the fatal hit for Optimus and the two rival leaders engage in a battle to death. Depending on the players choice to play as either Optimus or Megatron, one manages to defeat the other and deal a fatal blow. But before the final blow can be dealt, both Optimus and Megatron are pulled off of the hull of the Ark and into the portal with both ships. The portal finally closes, leaving their home planet in peace and quiet. Scenes *The Exodus *Defend the Ark *Metroplex Heeds the Call *Eye of the Storm *Cut and Run *Death from Above *Belly of the Beast *Combaticons Combine! *Megatron Returns *The Final Countdown *Starscream's Betrayal *Grimlock Smash *Till All Are One Trivia *The Legion of Cartoon Heroes, The Reform Squad, The Villain Empire, The Crime Empire, The Legion of Cartoon Villains and The Legion of Lacey Doom will guest star in this film. *In this film Connor Lacey can transform into his aliens in each level. *The storyline continues in Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark.